User talk:Lalaithlingreen
Welcome! Well met, Lalaithlingreen. Welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your recent edit. We hope to see more great edits! The FR Wiki aims to be a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and DMs. As you edit, please keep in mind these five important rules: # Use only official sources—no homebrew! # Do not copy text from these sources; use your own words. # Write everything in narrative tense (past tense), just like any novel. # Add citations for any statements that you make—at least one per paragraph. # Avoid using the Visual Editor; use the Source Editor instead. In case you need some help, here are some quick guides: : • • • Policies • Canon • Copyrights …Or leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the other administrators about things. We hope that you enjoy editing here. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — BadCatMan (talk) 04:04, January 11, 2020 (UTC) P.S.: Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~) to automatically add your name and the date. Welcome and Things to Consider Welcome! I see that you made very large edits to the Valen Shadowbreath article. Before you continue, please pause and make sure that you understand our policies and such. * Articles need to be written in an in-universe manner. That is, they should not make any mentions at all about rules (crunch), gameplay, or the names of real-world elements. The article must read like it was written by a scholar of Forgotten Realms lore. * Articles have a standard format used by our wiki. These are listed here for characters. Please use these instead of the longer ones you have used. Within one of the standard sections, you are free to use more colorful names for subsections, like the ones that you have used. * Every paragraph needs a citation. * I have moved the new template that you made to your own personal namespace: User:Lalaithlingreen/Description. In general, it is not good to add templates to a wiki without first discussing with other members. That being said, I think it might be a good idea to have a description/appearances section for infoboxes. If so, however, we already have shared fields used by the and infoboxes in the form of the template. If we decide as a group to add such a feature, it should be integrated with the already existing system of doing things so as to avoid "code-duplication". Feel free to leave a message for everyone on the forum asking how the group feels about having an Appearance/Description section for infoboxes. See if you can fix up the Valen article on your own to make it match our standards, and let us know if you have any specific questions about how to do things here. You clearly know a lot about the topic, and it's always good to have new, knowledgeable people on board. ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:51, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Me again. I just looked more closely and saw that you were not the author of most of the out-of-universe text; you mostly have changed a lot of formatting and added the new infobox. Even so, I hope that my comments above are helpful toward how one my clean up the article appropriately. ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:55, January 11, 2020 (UTC)